steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Durqand
On the shore of the Alwabi Sea in the Kaspari Empire lies the gray, industrious city of Durqand, capital of the Sultanate of Shaimalla. Set on the end of a flat and dusty peninsula, Durqand is cloaked in the smoky stench of its many factories. The shroud seems to nurture the clandestine, for in the city's dark alleys and back rooms the deals of smugglers, thieves, and unscrupulous power brokers are made. Prevailing wind patterns in Durqand create a peculiar inversion, literally capping the city with pollution. Not even the breezes from the Alwabi Sea can scrub the city clean. Its buildings are in muted shades of gray, covered by dirt and grime. Only the Sultana's palace is an exception, because it is continually and rigorously cleaned by slaves. Durqand bubbles with intrigue and mystery, and one is never sure who benefits or pays for particular actions. The Sultana’'s brood is continually engaged in one plot or another, if not against each other, then against other cities or neighboring tribes. The rest of the city follows the custom, so everyone has a personal agenda and purpose. The people of Durqand have a reputation for being untrustworthy, duplicitous, and sharp in their business dealings with each other and outsiders. For the most part, this is untrue, but the taint of such a brush acts as a magnet for less-than-honest individuals who are drawn to the city. In addition to legitimate business, Durqand is often the site for gray dealings, covert transactions, smuggling, and illegal activities - most of which are carried out by transients with permanent connections in the city. Sites Newcomers to Durqand might wish to visit these sites: * Great Suq. Much as the mighty bazaar of Sawaal is world-famous, so too is the Suq of Durqand, a maze of covered passageways and enclosed streets. In the main corridors of this labyrinth, all manner of legal goods can be found. In the shadows, all manner of illegal and forbidden goods can be found, too. * Foundries. Located just up the peninsula from the Suq, these foundries turn out some of the finest weapons in the Kaspari Empire. Each year, the mamluks of Qadat commission hundreds of high-quality swords, handguns, rifles, and cannons from the foundries. Durqand pays taxes to the Caliph with the proceeds. Many great weaponsmiths and armorers come to Durqand to practice their craft. Their fires blaze through the night. The foundry of Za'il Mauhra is probably the most respected in the city. Rumors Of the current news in Durqand, it is “common” knowledge that someone in power was responsible for the death of Za'il Mauhra, most likely Prince Rasim. But knowing and proving are two separate matters, and taking action against the powerful prince is something completely different. Prince Rasim has demanded (and received) a portion of the Mauhra estates and foundries for private research. The seized property has been walled off, save for a single entrance, which is guarded by mamluks loyal to Rasim. The story on the streets is that Rasim has involved himself with some form of barbarian alchemy, and is creating beasts of molten metal to do his bidding. The first ones are almost complete, but there have been many unsolved problems with the control clockworks as of yet. It is also unknown if the Prince intends these beings as guardians or personal assassins. Category:Small Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations in Shaimalla Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations